


It Suits You

by Quinnoid



Series: A Series of Cel Shorts [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Divergent, leans more shippy than platonic but read it however you want ofc, set on the airship, the ship didn't crash and Wilde threw another party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Cel has weird feelings for about .2 seconds
Relationships: Azu/Kiko/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Series: A Series of Cel Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	It Suits You

Azu feels Cel shiver as she zips up their dress. It’s a beautiful homage to the penguin form they had donned for the previous party, black with white and yellow accents. Hamid did an amazing job.

“Are you alright?” She asks quietly. They don’t answer right away, just stare at the mirror. 

“It’s just been a while.” They murmur. “Sometimes it feels weird. Not bad weird! Just, uhm, weird.”

Azu rubs their shoulder, pressing a kiss to the top of their head. “If it means anything, I think it suits you quite well. You look lovely.”

Cel blushes a bit, and they both jump when there’s a sharp knock on the door. “Azu? Cel? Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Cel replies. They bite their lip when Kiko opens the door and freezes, mouth half open. Azu starts to shake her head before she realizes Kiko’s drinking them in. 

“Cel,” She breathes. “Gods, you look incredible.”

“Oh.” Cel blushes even brighter and finally seems to relax. “Thanks!” They say, but it’s still a little too forced. 

“You do. May I?” Kiko waits until they nod before gently touching their waist, still admiring them. “Hamid’s going to have to up his game if he’s gonna top this.” She smirks and leans up on her toes to give them a kiss on the cheek. Azu kisses both of them on the forehead. All three of them smile, and with Cel’s nerves calmed, Azu takes both of their hands and leads them up top.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what a dress that pays homage to a penguin looks like, but Hamid made it so looks bloody phenomenal.


End file.
